A Demyx Halloween
by FlamingDranzer
Summary: Let's face it. Sometimes, people just make you angry. Unfortunately, Demyx wants payback. Who gets the last laugh?


**A Demyx Halloween**

**Well, I wanted to do a Halloween special, and this is what came out of my twisted mind. No pairings, no romance, just a very stupid Demyx pulling pranks on people during Halloween. **

Disclaimer: I don't own the song that the Organization sings, I don't own Organization XIII, I don't own KH, I don't own The Nightmare Before Christmas, and if I owned any of those things, they would be very twisted and probably rated M.

**A Demyx Halloween**

A dirty-blond haired teenager tossed and turned in his bed, placing his hands over his ears. The alarm clock continued to buzz in response.  
"Okay! I'm up! I'm up!" the teenager yelled, using his sitar to smash his alarm clock to pieces. His eyes widened slightly at the mess he had made. "Oooh...Mansex is totally going to kill me now..."

Hanging his head, he walked over to his closet to get dressed. He didn't want to go to the Halloween party in his boxers. A large smile graced his lips as he remembered.

"Today's Halloween!"

He peered out the window and saw that the moon was rising. The sun had just set. His grin didn't falter as he remembered that everyone was sleeping now so they could party all night. The knob turned and his closet door opened. He rummaged through the clothes hanging on the hangers, and once he found what he wanted, he tossed it on his messy bed. He closed the door of his closet and looked at his dresser. It wasn't in much better condition. It was beat up, and the surface was covered with make-up. Demyx normally didn't wear make-up, but it was essential for his costume. Pulling on the tight pants and the tight long sleeved shirt with sleeves that flared slightly at the bottom, he began to work on his make-up.

Half an hour later, Demyx was satisfied with his appearance. He had used some of the make-up to make his skin appear to be deathly-pale. He had mixed up lipstick in order to have his thin lips to look like a cross between grey and blue. He had heavily applied eyeliner and mascara, making his eyes stick out. For looks, he had also painted his nails black. He was about to leave his room when he suddenly remembered something. Picking up the vampire teeth on the dresser and sticking them in his mouth, he walked out of his room smiling.

He eyed a stray clock, which told him that the time was 6 at night. Demyx grinned wickedly. No one would be up until 8 pm because Xemnas said that the party would start at 9 pm. Walking down the halls at a leisurely pace, he thought of people that tried to make his life harder. Four people came to mind - Axel, Marluxia, Zexion, and Xemnas.

One time, when Demyx had played his sitar all night, Axel had decided that he was sick of hearing the instrument create music. Demyx awoke to a large fire in his bed.

Demyx had a flashback to the time that Marluxia had managed to get him in trouble. Marluxia had dragged him to a bunch of hippies on a world called "Earth", and Marluxia managed to get him extremely high. When Demyx was told to see Xemnas for a mission, Xemnas had gotten mad because Demyx was still as high as a cloud. Luckily, Demyx had (mostly) come back to normal after Saix had beaten him brutally with his claymore.

Once, Demyx wanted someone to listen to his new song. So he strolled over to Zexion's room and knocked and knocked. When he recieved no answer, he went in without permission. Now Demyx had to live with the fact that Zexion is obsessed with Playboy magazines.

Xemnas, as the head of the Organization, just angered him. He was always being sent on missions that were out of his ability. How long did it take Xemnas to figure out that, hey, he couldn't fight?

Frowning, Demyx decided to head to Axel's room first.

&&&&&&&

Axel's room was very clean, surprisingly. Matches and other fire starters lay on a small table at the foot of the bed that Axel was sleeping in. Demyx tried not to laugh as he looked at Axel, who was dressed up, much to his surprise.

Axel's hair was a mess of red and black, the latter color dominating the tips of his hair. Axel was clad in tight leather which hugged his body perfectly. What amused Demyx the most was that there was a lion tail attached to Axel's pants.

Axel had fallen asleep leaning against the headboard with his eyes open. Luckily for Demyx, he knew when someone was sleeping or awake, judging by the eye's positions. Assured that Axel was asleep, he decided that he would pull a prank on him. But what? Simply put, he hadn't planned ahead that far.

His eyes wandered the room and came upon a bowl. His lips curled into a grin for the millionth time as he summoned his sitar, using it to fill the bowl with water. Carefully turning on the burner on the table, trying not to burn himself, he held the bowl above it. The flames licked the bowl, gradually heating the water inside. Demyx stook his hand in it, and satisified with the temperature, he gently grabbed Axel's hand. At the touch, Axel adjusted his leg so it was hanging off the bed. Demyx chuckled softly as Axel's hand was dipped in the warm water. Running quickly out of the room, he decided to head directly to Marluxia's room as he heard Axel scream.

Axel's eyes rolled back into their normal position as something was disturbing his sleep. He felt his pants were wet, and there was a drip-drop echoing from the floor. "DEMYX!"

Demyx, who was walking in the hall, cracked up with laughter. He could just see it in his mind - Axel screaming and possibly burning something. He only hoped that Axel's screaming hasn't woken up Marluxia yet.

&&&&&&&

Demyx knocked on the door softly. A soft "Come in!" told Demyx that Marluxia was awake. Demyx frowned for a minute, but replaced it with his normal expression as he walked in Marluxia's room, closing the door behind him.

"Hey, Marluxia," Demyx said, smiling grimly. Marluxia, who was preoccupied with finishing his costume's final touches, didn't notice Demyx's odd expression.  
"Hey Demyx, how do you like my costume?" Marluxia asked excitedly, turning around.

Demyx tried hard not to laugh at Marluxia's appearance. Marluxia was wearing a pink kimono with pink eyeshadow. His brown-pink hair was pulled back loosely, and his bangs were pushed out of his eyes. 'Marluxia got on the happy train and never came back...' Demyx thought. "Um...it's...great!" Demyx yelled.

Marluxia giggled. "Glad you like it. Do you want a drink or snack or anything?"  
Demyx smiled. This was the perfect chance to get back Marluxia. "Do you?"  
Marluxia nodded. "I'm starved. I haven't had anything since this morning!"  
"I'll go get it then," Demyx declared, going into the kitchen-like area of Marluxia's room.

Demyx grabbed a glass, filling it with green tea. He didn't know why Marluxia liked the stuff, but he shrugged the thought off. He had to focus. He snook into the bathroom, making sure that it looked like he had to get the food and drinks.

Marluxia thought that Demyx was taking a long time, so he called out, "Demyx! Are you okay?"  
Demyx, who was in the bathroom with his pants unzipped, replied, "Yeah! Just taking a dump!"  
Marluxia rolled his eyes, aware that Demyx couldn't see it.

Demyx stifled a laugh as urine mixed with the green tea. "Now I know why I hate the stuff," Demyx said quietly, "Because people piss in it!"

Demyx walked out of the bathroom, holding the glass of green tea. He walked over to the couch and handed it to Marluxia. "Want fries with that?" Demyx joked.  
"No thanks!" Marluxia said, taking a sip of it. "It tastes strange...Try it."  
Demyx tried not to make a face. "Oh! Would you look at the time! I'm going to go finish my costume!"

With that, Demyx opened a portal and left the room hastily.

&&&&&&&

Demyx walked out of the portal, and to his surprise, he was in the weight room where Lexaeus worked out most of the time. But not surprisingly, the said person was there now. Demyx noticed that Lexaeus seemed to be the only Nobody in the castle that wasn't in any sort of costume.  
"Hey, Lexaeus?" Demyx asked, hoping that he wouldn't get beat up like the last time he interrupted Lexaeus when he was working on something. Demyx released a small breath when he saw Lexaeus' eyebrow rise upwards. "I was wondering, since like, you're strong and all," Demyx said, stuttering, "Could you help me pull a prank on Zexion?"

'Man...that sounded gay,' Demyx thought. 'Just like Marluxia.'

'I need to tell the Superior that Demyx is probably doing drugs...' thought Lexaeus. But out of his mouth came, "What is it?"  
"You see, I'm going to take his furniture and superglue it in really weird places. But I can't do it by myself."

Lexaeus thought. It wasn't like he had anything better to do. "Sure."

&&&&&&&

Demyx walked out of the portal, Lexaeus trailing behind. "The coast is clear," whispered Demyx. "Flip the furniture in ways that are weirder than me."  
Inside, Lexaeus was laughing. 'Nothing is weirder than him.'

Within 30 minutes, Zexion's room was a mess. His black leather couch was upside-down and facing the wall. A stool that Zexion had was glued to the roof. Zexion's bed was on its side, totally unmade. The coffee table was in many, many different pieces that were scattered about the room. In short, it looked as if a tornado had just torn through.

Lexaeus heard a click as the door opened. Pulling Demyx into the bathroom, he quickly opened a portal and threw himself and Demyx into it.

Zexion was in a white robe with white sandals. His eyes, silver due to contacts, scanned the room. They widened when he saw that his room was totally destroyed. Silver eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Demyx."

&&&&&&&

Demyx and Lexaeus had escaped just in time, but had to part ways. Lexaeus had to ready his costume while Demyx still had one more person to pull a prank on.

And that, my friends, is Xemnas, that anagram of Mansex that we all know and love.

Demyx wanted to snicker, but held it in as the portal led him into Xemnas' room. No one seemed to be there, Demyx thought, until he heard a, "Who's there?"  
Demyx turned around smiling. "Oh, it's you! ...So how's the weather?"  
"...Fine, thanks. Don't tell Xemnas that I'm in here. You see, I'm trying to pull a prank on him for that time that he sent me after that brat Sora."  
"You're totally copying me! I was going to pull one on Mansex!"  
"Well, you can help. Paint the rest of the walls black, and hurry up."

Demyx, who managed to escape without a drop of paint on him, told Luxord to lie on the bed. Luxord was about the ask why, but he was quieted down when Demyx threw a can of red paint on him. "Be a corpse, and play stupid if you're caught," Demyx said, splattering crimson paint on the walls. Demyx teleported out of there before Xemnas had a chance to see him.

&&&&&&&

"Something needs to be done about this," Xemnas said. He was dressed up in a devil outfit that clashed with his still-orange eyes.

"I think I got it," Larxene declared, who was dressed up as a fairy.

Luxord was out of his bloody attire and was dressed as a pair of purple dice. Saix looked like a cross between a cannibal and a vampire. Xaldin was dressed as a pig. Vexen was dressed as Jack Frost, which fitted his icy personality. Roxas was dressed as a werewolf, causing Xigbar, who was dressed like a pirate, to back away slowly.

&&&&&&&

Demyx knew his eyes were open, but he couldn't see. The little hamster inside of his head began to work overtime. Unfortunately, the hamster just had a heart attack and fell off of its wheel.

Demyx screamed, "I'm blind!"

Cold hands pressed against his neck, causing him to shiver. Right in his ear, Zexion began to sing, "Boys and girls of every age, wouldn't you like to see something strange?"  
Demyx just then noticed the background music playing, causing goosebumps to appear on his skin.

A sharp, cold blade was pressed against his neck where the hand had been. "Come with us and you will see this, our town of Halloween," Lexaeus continued. Demyx shivered, jerking away.

The combined voices of Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen and Saix reached his ears. "This is Halloween; this is Halloween! Pumpkins scream in the dead of night."

Xigbar continued singing with Saix and Lexaeus. "This is Halloween; everybody make a scene! Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of a fright! It's our town, everyone scream-"

At that moment, Demyx screamed like a girl.

"-In our town of Halloween..."

Roxas walked in heavy steps toward the confused teen. "I am the one hiding under your bed, teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red."

Larxene followed, then in a soprano voice, sang, "I am the one hiding under your stairs, fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair."

Zexion, Saix and Axel sang, "This is Halloween; this is Halloween!"

Larxene, Marluxia, and Vexen sounded like vampires, singing that sounded so beautiful that it was almost unnatural. "Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween! In this town we call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin song!"

Demyx shut his eyes tightly, but managed to fall off the chair.

"In this town," Xaldin began, "Don't you love it now? Everybody's waiting for the next surprise."

Zexion, Saix and Axel circled around Demyx. "Round that corner, man hiding in a trash can. Something's waiting now to pounce and how you'll-"

"Scream!" Vexen, Luxord and Xaldin shouted, causing Demyx to scream in reply. "This is Halloween! Red 'n' black, slimy green!"

Luxord kneeled down to Demyx's level, voice becoming creepier. "Aren't you scared?"

Demyx nodded rapidly, chanting, "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Well, that's just fine!" Marluxia, Luxord, Lexaeus sang cheerfully. "Say it once; say it twice. Take a chance and roll the dice. Ride with the moon in the dead of night."

"Everybody scream!" Axel yelled, causing Demyx to scream in fright. "Everyone scream!"

"In our town of Halloween..." Roxas finished.

"I am the clown with the tear-away face," Zexion said. "Here in a flash," his voice suddenly got deeper, "and gone without a trace!"

"I am the who when you call 'Who's there?'," Xemnas' voice was mysterious-sounding. "I am the wind blowing through your hair..."

"I am the shadow on the moon at night," Luxord chuckled. "Filling your dreams to the brim with fright."

Zexion, Saix, and Axel decided to take the spotlight. "This is Halloween; this is Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!" they chanted.

Roxas, Axel, and Marluxia sang like children. "Tender lumplings everywhere; life's no fun without a good scare."

"That's our job," agreed Xaldin.  
"But we're not mean," Larxene added.

"Yes you are!" yelled Demyx.

"In our town of Halloween..." Xaldin and Larxene sang.

"In this town-" Zexion, Saix, and Axel began.

"-Don't you love it now?" finished Xaldin.

"Everybody's waiting for the next surprise!"

Zexion, Saix, and Axel resumed their previous line. "Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back and scream like a banshee, make you jump out of your skin! This is Halloween, everyone scream! Won't ya please make way for a very special guy?"

Demyx could hear the steps of the 12 Organization members as they circled around him. Everyone, except for Xemnas and Demyx, sang, "Our man Xemnas is king of the pumpkin patch; everyone hail to the pumpkin king!"

This time, Xemnas sang along. "This is Halloween; this is Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!"

Roxas, Axel, and Marluxia managed to get everyone to step at the same time while singing, "In this town we call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin song..."

The Organization members, save Demyx and Larxene, seemed to split into two, one side singing, "La-la-la-lalala! Halloween! Halloween!" The other side chanted "Halloween" repeatedly. Demyx screamed as the fear became too great for him to bear.

All of a sudden, everything stopped. Luxord broke the silence. "Dear God, he just pissed himself."

&&&&&&&

Demyx awoke in his bed, but he was not alone. Xemnas was leaning against the wall, looking at him with emotionless eyes.  
"Number IX. You will not play any more pranks on the other Organization members."  
Demyx opened his mouth to protest, but Xemnas interrupted. "No 'buts'."

Xemnas finally allowed Demyx to speak. "Okay, Mansex - I mean Xemnas! - No more pranks, I swear!"

Xemnas eyed Demyx up and down before leaving the room.

&&&&&&&

At the crack of dawn, the Organizaton members, save Demyx, were sprawled out in random places in the room where the party had taken place. Demyx grinned, fists clenching his black marker.

&&&&&&&

"NUMBER IX!" Xemnas yelled, scrubbing ferciously at the black eye and moustache that had been drawn on his face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There you go, a Halloween special. I don't write the humor genre much, but I couldn't think of a horror idea that wasn't about some sort of twisted romance. For some reason, I don't think I wrote the characters very well, but I haven't played Chain of Memories that much. So I was just going on what I read on KH websites. Maybe I'll edit this more one day, but I doubt it. **


End file.
